Regulus and His Flower
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A Regulus/Lily collection of five chapters, all unrelated, each chapter inspired by a scenario prompt. Written for Sophy.
1. Playing Hooky

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Couple Appreciation  
Scenario: Both members of the couple call in sick to work so they can spend the day together.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Bingo  
Setting: Grimmauld Place

 **Playing Hooky**

 _Warning for Sexual Content_

xXx

Lily sighed happily as a warm wet sensation worked itself between her legs as she slowly woke up from her nap.

She opened her eyes and saw the blanket covering her kept moving. Lily gasped in pleasure, her stomach muscles clenching.

"Reg," she moaned, her arse lifting off of the bed, seeking more of that wonderful feeling.

Regulus' tongue was quick inside of her, and it was her undoing. She screamed her pleasure, her entire body spasming.

She breathed heavily as she came back down to planet Earth, and Regulus' head popped up from under the blankets. "Nice way to wake up?" he cockily asked.

Normally, she wouldn't feed his ego, but she was too blissed out to care. "The _best_ way."

Lily raised her hands over her head, stretching almost like a cat. "I can't remember the last time I stayed in bed all day."

Regulus stroked her cheek. "Not _all_ day."

"I don't count going to the loo as getting out of bed. You even had Kreacher bring us food."

Regulus bent his head and peppered kisses along her neck. He moved lower, getting dangerously close to her exposed breast. Between sweet kisses, he managed to ask, "Do you regret it?"

Lily gripped Regulus's dark hair and dragged his mouth up to hers, kissing him with everything she had. When they parted, she murmured, "I didn't say that."

"Everyone needs a vacation now and then. It's not like we do it every week."

"I _have_ missed you. With our schedules, we keep missing each other. It feels like I'm a single woman sometimes."

Regulus brushed his thumb across her forehead. "Well, when those pretentious lawyers ask you out for drinks, you better remember you're a happily married woman."

Lily kissed him in response, her hand grazing his chest and wandering lower to his hardening erection.

The occupants of 12 Grimmauld Place had never been so happy to call in sick.

xXx

(word count: 322)


	2. Is It Too Late?

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Couple Appreciation  
Character A is on their way to sell the engagement ring they once bought for Character B (but they never got to propose) when they run into Character B again.

 **Is It Too Late?**

xXx

Regulus stared at the glistening sapphire ring. In the year he had it, the diamond's sparkle had never diminished. He had chosen it because it reminded him so much of _her_ eyes, how they always sparkled when she laughed.

The 'her' that would forever haunt him. He had never been good enough for her. He knew it. And when she discovered he was thinking about joining the Death Eaters, she knew it too.

It didn't matter that Regulus didn't believe that Pure-bloods were the best; she taught him that. He had been getting pressure from his parents, and he had never been as strong as Sirius when it came to standing up to them.

He heard that Potter proposed to her over the weekend. Regulus closed his eyes at the lightning bolt of pain the hit him at the thought of her married to another man. It was time to get rid of the ring that only served to remind him of what could have been.

He opened his eyes and gazed up at the magical pawn shop. He wouldn't get the full cost of what the ring was worth, but that was okay. He just wanted to get rid of the symbol of his broken relationship.

He took a deep breath and just as he was about to close the box, open the door, and enter the shop, her quiet voice started him. "Regulus?"

Regulus made sure his face was impassive when he faced her. "Miss Evans, soon to be Mrs. Potter, I gather. I guess congratulations are in order for your upcoming nuptials."

Lily shook her head. "I guess it would be stupid to ask if you knew about my relationship with James."

"Don't you mean engagement?" Regulus couldn't stop the hurt that bled into his voice.

Lily's steady state didn't waver. "No, I dated James, but when he proposed to me, I realized I couldn't do it. I didn't love him, and it was wrong to lead him on."

"Really?" Regulus didn't hold any hope. After all, she still thought he was Death Eater scum.

"And that was when Sirius told me the truth."

Regulus turned his back on her. "What truth?"

"It was your parent's fault, and you were struggling against them. Instead of standing at your side, I abandoned you to deal with them alone, and you were still strong enough to say no."

Regulus looked at her. "Sirius knew this whole time?"

"He wanted me to be with his best friend and thought I'd be happy with James as well. When he realized I still loved you, he decided to come clean."

"It's nice to know my older brother chose Potter over me," Regulus remarked bitterly.

Lily smiled sadly and took a step towards him. "I'm sorry I didn't have more faith in you."

"It's too late," Regulus said even though he wondered if it was all bluster.

She pressed a soft hand to his back. "Is it?" Lily peered over his shoulder. "That's a pretty ring you have."

"It was meant for the love of my life. I was going to propose to her."

"And then the harpy went and stomped on your heart," she finished.

Regulus finally faced her, her hand falling away from him. "I wouldn't call her a harpy."

"I would." Her expression was so guileless. "If it's not too late, I would really like another chance."

"You hurt me," he admitted.

"I know, and it will be the biggest regret of my life."

"Merlin, I still love you."

She smiled hopefully, her eyes bright. "I love you too."

"Not everything is fixed," he warned.

Lily nodded.

He took her hand in a firm grip. "I don't believe love should be thrown away, though."

He pulled her away from the shop, and they started walking and talking.

He had been wrong. It wasn't the time to sell the ring.

xXx

(word count: 649)


	3. Blending Traditions

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Couple Appreciation  
Characters sharing traditions (holidays perhaps) with each other

 **Blending Traditions**

xXx

Regulus scrunched up his nose. "I don't get it."

Lily rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh at how utterly confused he looked. "What part of it do you not get?"

"Everyone knows you open presents in the morning. It's just how it's done."

"And we both know how you _love_ to follow tradition. After all, you didn't break Black tradition by being with me, right?"

Regulus flushed. "That's different. I had a good reason. What's the good reason to break _this_ tradition?"

Lily's heart warmed that she was his good reason. She took his hand, her thumb massaging his skin. "Because we're becoming a family, and we're going to have children one day. And that means we should merge our separate traditions. I'll compromise when it comes to some of your traditions, and you compromise when it comes to some of mine. That's just what is done."

"But this one?"

Lily stared at the floor. "It reminds me of some of the happier times I shared with Petunia. We had been so excited about Christmas that our parents let us open one present each on Christmas Eve. It was only to get us to leave them alone. I chose which present Petunia would open, and she chose mine. We were sisters then. Before magic, before she grew bitter with jealousy, before she refused to come to our wedding, before I lost my sister."

"Lily " Regulus sighed, pulling her into a bone-crushing embrace. He wanted to take away her pain, but he feared it would stay with her forever.

"I _need_ to keep this tradition alive," she whispered, her fingers clutching his robe so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

Regulus nodded. If that was all he could do to help her, he'd do it. "So, which present do you want me to open?"

xXx

(word count: 306)


	4. Duty Versus Love

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Couple Appreciation  
Character A finds out that they are next in line for the throne. They can already be with character B and try and navigate this new life whilst trying to hold onto their current relationship - OR they could meet character B through this new life.

 **Duty Versus Love**

 _Royalty!AU_

xXx

Regulus stared at the royal parchment. He never thought this would happen. _How_ could this happen?

He thought Sirius would be the next King; after all, he was the older one.

It Sirius decided to follow his male lover into the afterlife, leaving Regulus the sole heir to the throne.

This wasn't what he planned.

Lily read the declaration over his shoulder. "What's going to happen to us?"

Regulus sighed. "Lily…" He trailed off, knowing what he wanted to say but also knowing she wouldn't accept the false platitude.

And like always, she read his mind. "Don't say nothing has to change. You're going to be a King. I'm a commoner. I'll never be accepted as a Queen. You'll be pushed towards other princesses by the royal advisor and your father."

Regulus cupped her cheek. "It doesn't mean I have to listen to them. They can't make me, and I'm the only Heir he has. My cousins are female and aren't allowed to take the throne, and my only male second cousin is only two years old."

"What if he manages to find someone to take the throne?"

Regulus shrugged. "I never really wanted to be King. I was glad Sirius was the older one."

Lily couldn't help but worry. Regulus made it sound so simple but nothing was ever that simple.

X

The flickering candlelight created an ethereal atmosphere as Regulus stepped into the room. The dinner on the table was already cold and the wax around the candle almost completely melted, signaling how late he was.

He wasn't surprised to find the room empty.

Regulus made his way to the bedroom and before he entered, he took a deep breath, bracing himself for his angry redhead.

He gently pushed the door open.

Lily sat on the bed, her form wrapped in a beautiful blue dress. "I spent almost four hours on that dinner, and it's probably ruined."

"I should have called."

"You should have _come_ ," Lily corrected. "I see you maybe two times a week now. It's not too much to ask for you actually to show up when we have plans."

"I have my lessons. I'm going to be King and need to be knowledge of the workings of the country."

"Does your _lessons_ include flirting with neighboring princesses?"

Regulus stiffened. "Who told you that?"

"Andromeda. She's the one Black in your family that actually likes me."

"I need to have good relations with other royalty, especially if our kingdom has an alliance with theirs," Regulus defended himself.

"So which one are you making the Queen?"

"None of them," Regulus promised.

Lily stood up, cheeks flushed and eyes blazing with green fire. "This is ridiculous! We never spend time together, and the time we _do_ have is spent arguing. I'm being forced to watch your father throw beautiful and graceful princesses at you in the hopes of persuading you to choose one of them. And I'm living in constant doubt and fear that I'm going to lose you." She stared at him and the next thing was said in a quieter voice. "I don't know if I can keep doing this."

Regulus' breath caught as a truly painful thought entered Regulus' mind. Would taking the throne cause him to lose Lily?

xXx

(word count: 544)


	5. Reality Checking In

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Couple Appreciation  
A couple that falls in love online (can be dating site, forum, chat-room, online game etc) meet for the first time.

 **Reality Checking In**

 _Online Dating!AU_

xXx

 **Grey Raven:** "Do you remember telling me about your dream vacation?"

Lily tilted her head at the curious question. Of course, she _remembered_ it. It had been one of their chat nights that had gone on until four a.m. and made her a zombie at work the next day.

It was months ago, though. Why was he bringing it up now? Well, there was only one way to find out.

 **Emerald Ninja:** Of course. I told you it was Italy, but it wasn't because of the food or art like a lot of people who wished to go there wanted to experience.

 **Grey Raven:** You want to see the architecture in person.

Lily raised her eyebrows.

 **Emerald Ninja:** Yes. Why are you bringing this up?

There were a few minutes, and Lily wondered if Grey Raven lost his internet connection. Finally, a response came through.

 **Grey Raven:** I need to go to Italy for work, and a couple of weeks ago, you mentioned you have vacation time saved up. I know you can't afford it, but I have the money.

An angry flush spread across Lily's cheeks. How dare he!

 **Emerald Ninja: NO!**

He must have been expecting her response because his next reply was swift, leaving her to believe it was pre-typed.

 **Grey Raven:** Please, I told you I came from a rich family. I was telling the truth. One of the reasons I didn't want us to exchange names was I wanted you to get to know me and like me for me. I've had too many girls only want me because of my money and connections. I wanted the real thing with you.

Lily felt her heart soften, and it became a puddle of good at his next reply.

 **Grey Raven:** The money is insignificant. I just really want to meet you finally.

Lily really only had one answer to that.

 **Emerald Ninja:** Yes.

It was a little tricky getting everything arranged without knowing each other's names, but they managed to do it.

Lily's heart hammered as her eyes scanned the international airport.

She was scared. She and Grey Raven had such a wonderful connection online. What if it didn't carry into the real world? What if she had fallen in love only with the thought of him and not the actual person?

Maybe meeting was a mistake.

Her eyes landed on a sign which obscured a face.

 _WHERE'S MY NINJA?_

Lily took a few hesitant steps and when she got closer, the sign lowered, revealing a handsome face.

Emerald eyes clashed with grey eyes.

"Are you my ninja?"

"Are you my raven?"

The sign slid to the floor, and he held out his hand. "I'm Regulus Black."

She recognized the name but schooled her features. "Lily Evans." She took his hand.

"It's a _pleasure_ to meet you." He pressed a small kiss to the back of her hand.

Her stomach flipped at the contact. Lily had been worried for no reason. It wasn't just a virtual connection after all.

xXx

(word count: 503)


End file.
